Haus Molanwy
Haus Molanwy Kay Eriya | Kolabaha Mitglieder Domina: Molanwy, Gründerin des Hauses Herzkloster: das Kloster Cryan in Neu-Malatha Anzahl der Mitglieder: ca. 70 (Neo-Ritualisten: 30%, Defigatores: 50%, Fluxtheoretiker: 20%) Geschichte Das Haus Molanwy ist ein sehr junges Haus. Die Gründerin des Hauses lebt noch und leitet aktiv die Geschicke ihrer Mitglieder. Sie ist damit eine der wenigen noch lebenden Gründer von Mysterienkulten und Häusern in der Kol'abaha. Und von diesen Wenigen ist sie die mit Abstand energischste und untriebige. Magie Molanwy-Magier sind zeremonielle Zauberer. Die grundlegenden Fähigkeiten zum Zaubern von Magie richten sich nach den Regeln der Zeremoniellen Magie. Dieses Wissen um die ursprünglich heiligen Zeremonien der Sibou erweitert um magische Attribute erlernt der Magus in der Ability Molanwy Lore. Diese Ability dient neben dem Ausführen von Zaubern auch als Labor Basis. Molanwy Magier sind von ihrer Magietheorie keine spontanen Magier, sondern benötigen Rituale, Zeremonien und Behexungen um mythische Effekte entfalten zu können. Die grundlegende Philosophie ihrer Zauberkunst entstammt direkt aus der als ausgestorben geltenden Horuanischen Tradition. Für das Wirken von Zaubersprüchen müssen Molanwy-Magier in der Grundform ihrer Zauberei 15 min pro Magnitüde des Zaubers an Vorbereitung des Rituals (als Adepten können Molanwy Magier zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt Spezialisierungen erforschen, die auch spontanes wenn auch stark spezialisiertes Zaubern ermöglicht, siehe auch Spell Mastery) aufwenden. Das Spell Casting Total muss mindestens so hoch wie der Spell Level sein (auch hier haben einzelne Schulen weitere Wege gefunden, dies zu umgehen, siehe auch Horuanic Molanwy-Magic) Grundlegendes Wirken von Molanwy-Ritualen *'Casting Total': Int + Molanwy Magic + Aura Modifikator + Fokus Boni :*'Max. Fokus Boni': Molanwy Magic + Alchemy *'Similar Spells': Sprüche aus demselben Metier (z.B.: Rituale, die sich mit Reisen befassen) geben +1 Erfahrung pro Magnitüde beim Erforschen ähnlicher Sprüche. Bei mehreren ähnlichen Sprüchen zählt hier die Erfahrung des mächtigsten (höchste Magnitude) Spruches. Natural Molanwy Magic (Natural Spell Crafting) Natürliche Magie ist eine Entwicklung der Grossen Molanwy. Diese zeremonielle Magieform ist eine schwache, aber vielseitige Ansammlung an kleineren Riten, die in Harmonie mit dem Umfeld gewirkt werden. Ihre Wurzeln hat diese Magieform in den Geheimnissen der Sibou-Priesterschaften. Natürliche Magie dauert zwar lange (15min pro Spell Magnitude), wird aber durch fremde Auren nicht gestört. Es heisst, dass Molanwy früher eine mächtige Siboupriesterin gewesen ist und tatsächlich ist die zeremonielle Molanwy-Magie, in ihren Prinzipien und Riten den Gebräuchen der Siboupriester äusserst ähnlich. Natürliche Magie Simple die + Total + Philosophiae + Artes Liberales *'Penetration Total': Casting Total + Spell Mastery - Spell Level Ritual Molanwy Magic (Horuanic Molanwy-Magic, Spell Masteries) Horuanische Magie war von Beginn an eine Materie unstillbarer Faszination für das Haus Molanwy. Kaum ein Molanwy-Magier, der nicht nach den Geheimnissen dieses Ordens forscht. Die Prinzipien dieser Magie flossen daher massiv in Form von intensiven Spezialisierungen in das Magiesystem ein. Heutzutage ist es den Magiern möglich ihre an sich eher schwächeren Zeremonien durch horuanische Mystik entscheidend zu stärken, wobei zwei Ausprägungen angestrebt werden können - Neo-Ritualisten suchen schnelle, praktische Sprüche und Defigatores langwierige, gewaltige Rituale jenseits aller Vorstellung. Selbst Fluxtheoretiker spezialisieren wichtige Sprüche, um magische Mißgeschicke ihrer riskanten Magie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Horuanische Magie des Hauses Molanwy erlaubt es, einen speziellen mystischen Effekt zu perfektionieren. Zu diesem Spell (er muss lediglich schon einmal erfolgreich gezaubert worden sein vom Magus) lässt sich eine Spell Mastery Ability mit Erfahrung kaufen und vertiefen. Jeder Level der Ability gewährt einen Bonus gleicher Höhe auf den Spell Crafting Roll und ermöglicht mit jedem Level auch das Auswählen aus folgender Liste (mehrfache Wahlmöglichkeit mit Multi markiert): List of Mastery Effects *'Fast Ceremony '(Multi): Dauer des Spell Craftings: - 15 min :Fällt die Spell Crafting Duration auf Null, dann kann der entsprechende Zauber spontan gezaubert werden. Statt eines Simple die wird dann allerdings ein Stress die verwendet zum Sprechen des Spruches. Der Level der Mastery Ability entfernt in gleicher Höhe anfallende Botch dices. (Schule der Neo-Ritualisten) *'Multiple Casting '(Multi): -1 Malus per Target *'Grand Ritual' (Multi): +5 zum Casting Total, Dauer des Spells bleibt durch Grand Ritual aber unverändert (Moderne Schule der Defigarotes) *'Spell Factor Increase' (Multi): 1 Spell Factor increases by one (e.g.: Range increases from Touch to Sight) (Moderne Schule der Defigatores) *'Magic Resistence' (Solo): Magic Resistence x 2 auf Similar Spells *'Penetration Bonus' (Multi): Spell Mastery x 2; Jedes Mal, wenn diese Fähigkeit genommen wird, steigt der Multiplikator um eins (x 3, x 4, x 5, etc.) (Schule der Neo-Ritualisten) :Casting Total + (Spell Mastery x Spell Mastery Penetration Bonus) - Spell Level Die Praxis der Spell Mastery ist zentral für Molanwy Magier. Jeder Spruch gilt erst dann als erfolgreich gemeistert, wenn er aus eigenen Kräften zumindest einmal erfolgreich gewirkt wurde (und ab dann jederzeit wieder gewirkt werden kann). Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hat sich der Magus eine Area of Expertise erarbeitet und er erhält in Hinkunft einen Similarity Bonus in der Höhe der Mastered Spell Magnitude. Der Similarity Bonus wird verschiedensten Tätigkeiten (Lab Research, Verteidigung gegen ähnliche Magie) angerechnet und ist nicht kumulativ (als Bonus zählt immer die Magnitude des höchsten ähnlichen Spruches). Essential Magic (Enchanting and Soul Investments) Ars (Animae) Essentiae - Art of the Mythic Soul Ars (Animae) Investire - Art of Enchanting Die Ars Animae Essentiae, also Essenzielle Magie, stellt eine sehr eigenständige Entwicklung im Haus dar, die ursprünglich aus einer Geheimgruppierung stammte, die, so heisst es, intensiven Kontakt zu mythischen Schmieden hatte. Dort erforschten die Magier die Geheimnisse ihrer magischen Seele sowie die Qualitäten der Elemente und entwickelten die Theorie der Magischen Seele. Dabei wurde zugrunde gelegt, dass die mythische Kraft des Molanwy-Magus aus seiner Seele stammt. Die magische Gabe ist eine erweckte, mythische Seele und ihre Qualitäten verhelfen dem Magier zu Macht und Einfluss über den kanalisierenden Weg von Ritualen und Zeremonien. Das besondere an der Philosophie der Ars Animae Essentiae ist, dass es dem Magus möglich ist, seine mythische Seele zu magischem Vis zu transferieren und magische Effekte zu stärken oder spontane Zauberei zu ermöglichen. Darüber hinaus lernten die Essenziellen Magie-Theoretiker auch Objekte und Orte mit ihrer Seele magisch zu prägen, um so Artefakte zu erzeugen. Sie wurden zu Beschwörern, die magische Artefakte erzeugen oder aus sich selber wandelnde Artefakte mit mythischen Effekten machen konnten (ergo sich selber mit Sprüchen belegen und diese quasi-spontan wirken konnten). Dem Molanwy-Magus ist es mit Hilfe der Ars Animae Essentiae möglich, verschiedene Dinge zu bewirken, die sonst ausserhalb seiner Möglichkeiten läge. Er kann beispielsweise magische Artefakte zu erzeugen, die den Effekt eines oder mehrerer Sprüche innehaben. Wieviele dieser Sprüche auf einem Gegenstand liegen, hängt zum einen von dessen Qualitäten ab, zum anderen können Gegenstände auch mythisch überladen werden. Dadurch werden zwar sehr viele oder einzelne sehr mächtige Sprüche in einen Gegenstand gebettet, allerdings brechen die magischen Energien auf unsubtilste Weise aus den Artefakten hervor, verändern diese und können sie auch verzerren. Dies kann soweit gehen, dass auch der Benutzer eines solchen Gegenstandes durch Warpings und den gewaltigen, ungewollten Entladung betroffen sein kann. Ausserdem erlaubt die Ars Essentiae das Wirken von spontaner Magie. Dazu ist es unabdingbar, dass der Magus nur vertraute Magie wirken kann (er muss Sympathetik in dem Magiegebiet entwickelt haben aufgrund von zuvor erforschten Ritualen). Für jeden Might Point der Seele kann eine Spell-Magnitüde gezaubert werden. Jeder Might-Point ist damit für den Tag verbraucht. Erst nach einem erholsamen Schlaf kehrt die Kraft der Seele (Magic Might) wieder. Molanwy-Magier sind trotz dieser Geheimlehre keine der meisterhaften Zauberschmiede, wie sie beispielsweise das Haus Peldomas oder Haus Hrauthijaz hervorbringt. Dennoch ist diese Kunst aufgrund der sagenumwobenen Seelenbezauberung einzigartig. Keine andere Tradition vermag es, mythische Effekte in die Seelen anderer zu schmieden. Ars Essentiae (Mythic Souls) Der Magus kann seine eigene den magischen Flüssen der Welt öffnen. Er wird dadurch zu einem magischen Wesen und baut eine Magic Might auf. Investiert der Magus zu viel Magie in seine Seele entfesseln sich blatante Energien, die für andere klar sichtbar sind. Nur im Einklang und Balance mit seinen Molanwy-Lehren bleibt seine Seele weiterhin natürlich. ::Creating Magic Might: Der Magus kann soviel Vim Vis in die Öffnung seiner mythischen Seele investieren, wie er möchte. Pro Season begrenzt sich die Anzahl investierten Vis allerdings mit dem Molanwy Magic Score. :::*'Magic Might' Score (ähnlich einer Ability) wird mit Magic Might Points (= investiertes Vim Vis je Season) gesteigert. ::Magic Might wird wie eine Ability gehandhabt und entsprechend der AM4-Tabelle für Abilities mit Magic Might Points gesteigert. Mit jeder Aufnahme von Vim Vis kann der Magus Warping unterliegen. Dies betrifft hauptsächlich größere Mengen an investiertem Vis. Je größer die Vis-Menge, desto stärker das Warping. ::::*'Warping Points': Investiertes Vim Vis (pro Season) - (Molanwy Magic Score / 5 (aufgerundet)) Ars Investire (Enchantments) Die Kunst, mythische Seelen zu wecken, Zauber in Seelen einzubetten und zauberhafte Artefakte zu erschaffen. :*'Enchantment of the Soul' ::Grundvoraussetzung für das Bezaubern der Seele ist ihre magische Öffnung (siehe auch darüber Ars Essentiae (Mythic Souls). Dabei begrenzt die magische Qualität der Seele die Macht der Zauber, mit der sie belegt werden kann. ::*Magic Might Score = max. Magnitude der Spells :*'Enchanting of Artefacts' ::Physische Kreationen dienen dem Magus genauso zur Machtentfaltung wie mythische Rituale. Der Molanwy-Magus beherrscht mit dem Mysterium um die Ars Animae Essentiae die Kunst, einen Splitter seiner mythischen Seele in Objekten einzulegen, um magische Effekte damit speisen zu können. Dieser Teil der Ars Animae Essentiae wird Ars Investire genannt und dient dazu, magische Artefakte zu erzeugen. ::* Lesser Investments: Simplere Form der Ars Investire. In einer Season erzeugbares Artefakt, das aber nur einen niedrigen Effekt enthalten kann. Das Artefakt entwickelt kein Warping. :::Lab Total des Magus muss mindestens doppelt so hoch sein wie der zu investierende Effekt. Ausserdem muss der Effekt in einer Season investierbar sein (pro Season dürfen nicht mehr als 2x Molanwy Magic Bauern Vis eingesetzt werden). Pro 2 Magnitüden des Effekts wird ein Bauer Vis benötigt (auch "angebrochene" Magnitüden zählen hierfür). Nach einer Season ist das Artefakt fertig und kann darüber hinaus nicht mehr abgeändert oder mit mythischen Effekten ergänzt werden. :::*'1 Bauer Vis pro 2 Magnitude' des Effekts :::*wenn (Lab Total/5) = 2x Spell-Magnitude, dann ist das Enchantment in einer Season erzeugbar, andernfalls reicht die Energie nicht aus und das Enchanting ist nicht durchführbar. ::* Greater Investments: Legendäre Form der Ars Investire. Über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg wird ein mächtiges Artefakt, auch mit mehreren mythischen Effekten, erschaffen. Genauso legendär wie das Artefakt sind auch die Auswüchse des Warpings, das es erzeugt. Der Vis Verbrauch ist sehr hoch (1 Bauer Vis pro Spruch Magnitüde). Jeder weitere mythische Effekt, der im nachhinein in das Artefakt investiert wird, verdoppelt die vorangegangenen Vis-Kosten (ein dritter Effekt kostet also beispielsweise 4 Bauern Vis pro Magnitüde). :::*'1 Bauer Vis pro Magnitude' des Effekts (oder ein Vielfaches bei Folgeeffekten) :::*'(Lab Total/5) - Spell-Magnitude = Points towards Spell-Magnitude' pro Season :::*Wenn Points = Spell-Magnitude, dann ist gegen Ende der Season das Artefakt erfolgreich erzeugt worden Warping of Artefacts and the Soul Mit jedem Zauberspruch, der in einem Gegenstand oder Seele eingebettet wird, entsteht oder erhöht sich ein Warping und gleichzeitig ein Magic Might Score des entsprechenden Mediums. Die Summe der Magnitüden aller Zaubersprüche, die eingebettet wurden, ergibt den Magic Might Score des bezaubernden Objekts. Gegenständen mit hoher Macht sieht man dies bereits ganz klar an, bezauberte Seelen erzeugen sogenannte Magic Aires also Warpings, die sich im Äusseren der Person/Kreatur für alle offensichtlich zu manifestieren beginnen. :*'Aire of Magic': Die Magie bricht aus einer Person oder Kreatur mehr oder minder offen hervor und manifestiert sich in seltsamen oder beunruhigenden Formen. Meist entfalten sich Minor Aires (also kleinere mystische Merkmale). Für jedes dritte Minor Aire erhält der Magus stattdessen ein Major Aire. Major Aires sind äusserst markante Merkmale des Übernatürlichen, die sich kaum verstecken lassen. Das Blatant Gift kann nur durch intensiveres Studium der Natürlichen Magie unterdrückt werden (also erst wenn Molanwy Magic x2 wieder mindestens gleich hoch ist wie der Anima Score). ::*'Minor Aire': Unnatürlich hohe Körpertemperatur, Kleine Hörner auf der Stirn, Gelb-strahlende Augen, Auffälliges Gift of Venus gegenüber Raben, Metalle rosten unter Berührung des Magus, Katzenfüsse, leichte Entladungen entstehen um den Magier ::*'Major Aire': Engelsschwingen, Flammen-Halo um den Magus (normale Kleidung nimmt Schaden), Gewaltige Hörner ragen vom Haupt hoch, Insekten umschwärmen den Magus zu fast jeder Zeit, Magus braucht immer eine winterliche Umgebungstemperatur, Schwarze Haut wie Obsidian Magic Resistence Molanwy Magic und Magic Might Scores sind nicht kumulativ. Der jeweils mehr Resistenz bietende Wert zählt für die Magic Resistence. Die magische Resistenz kann jederzeit willentlich unterdrückt werden. Magic Resistence *'Molanwy Magic': Die Kenntnisse über die Regeln der Natur und dem Schutz gegen deren böse Einflüsse helfen beim Verteidigen. Spell Masteries addieren als Bonus bei Similar Spells ihren Wert hinzu. *'Magic Might': Je höher die magische Natur des Mystikers, desto besser schützt ihn seine inhärente magische Seele. (Schule der Ars Animae Essentiae) Longevity Longevity *'Longevity Potions': Stress die (no botch) + age/10 (round up) - Living Conditions modifier - Longevity Ritual modifier (siehe auch Natural Magicians (Hedge Magic)) *'Mythic Soul': Stress die (no botch) + age/10 (round up) - Living Conditions modifier - Magic Might Score Forschung und Studien Molanwy-Magier haben einen sehr offenen und natürlichen Zugang ihren magischen Forschungen gegenüber. Alle Forschungsergebnisse werden immer akribisch dokumentiert und rituell kodiert. Oftmals werden unvollständige Arbeiten in Magierzirkeln von anderen Kollegen fortgesetzt, manchmal über Jahrzehnte versetzt. Die Kodifizierung der Molanwy-Magie ermöglicht solche umfassenden Studien. Es wird gemunkelt, dass Molanwy ihre Kodifizierung nach dem Vorbild Baryl's vorgenommen hat und in der Tat finden sich synthaktische Ähnlichkeit in den Kodizes des Hauses Molanwy und des Hauses Baryl. Forschungsprojekte sind meist von längerer Dauer und erstrecken sich inhaltlich von der Entwicklung eigener Rituale (=Zaubersprüche) bis zum Behexen von Gegenständen. Wichtiges Grundelement der Molanwy-Magier sind Gebiete ihrer Expertise. Der Magus sucht bereits früh ein oder einige Wissensgebiete heraus, die im Einklang mit den natürlichen Philosophien stehen (Das Reisen, Die Nacht, Der Mond, Der menschliche Körper, Krankheiten, etc.), und erforscht erste Zaubersprüche. Je mächtiger die Rituale sind die er durch seine Studien sich aneignet, desto fruchtbarer und rascher verlaufen weitere Studien zu dem Wissensgebiet. Mit der Zeit macht sich der Magus einen Namen mit seinen Expertisen und vertieft sich weiter darin oder erweitert auf andere Wissensgebiete. Forscht der Magus nicht, sondern studiert aus einem Buch, dann gelten normale Studienregelungen für Studium von Abilities durch Summae (siehe auch AM 5ed, S.165). Molanwy-Studientabelle Würfel in jeder Season, in der intensiv studiert wird, mit einem Stress die. Dabei darf der Magus sein Intelligence, seinen Molanwy-Magic Wert sowie einen passenden Similarity-Bonus zum Studienwurf hinzuzählen. In einer Season, in der nur nebenbei studiert wird, erhält der Magus keinerlei Bonus zu seinem Würfelwurf auf dieser Tabelle. Bei einem Botch wird wie unter Major Setback beschrieben die Auswirkung auf das Hypothesenmodell ausgewürfelt. Widmet sich der Magus in einer Season zum Großteil seiner Forschung, steht im ca. 1 Woche für anderweitige Aktivitäten zur Verfügung. Sollte er mehr als 2 Wochen seinen Studien fernbleiben, kann er nur noch ein Teilstudium betreiben. Verbringt er mehr als 6 Wochen mit anderen Aktivitäten als dem Teilstudium, kann er in dieser Season gar nicht produktiv forschen. *'Volles Studium' pro Season: (Stress die) + Int + (Molanwy Magic) + (Similarity Bonus) + (Aura Modifier) = Ergebnis auf Studientabelle nachschauen *'Teilstudium' pro Season: (Stress die) + (Similarity Bonus) + (Aura Modifier) = Ergebnis auf Studientabelle nachschauen Studientabelle 0''' ... Kein sichtbarer Erfolg in den Studien in dieser Season '''1-10 ... 1 Erfahrungspunkt zum Forschungsgegenstand 10-12 ... (Molanwy-Magic) Erfahrungspunkte zum Forschungsgegenstand 13-15 ... (Molanwy-Magic) Erfahrungspunkte zum Forschungsgegenstand; (Quality die)/3 an Erfahrungspunkten zu (Molanwy-Magic) (Aufrunden!) 15-20 ... (Molanwy-Magic)x2 Erfahrungspunkte zum Forschungsgegenstand; (Quality die)/3 an Erfahrungspunkten zu (Molanwy-Magic) (Aufrunden!) 21+ ... (Molanwy-Magic)x(Quality die) Erfahrungspunkte zum Forschungsgegenstand; (Quality die)/2 an Erfahrungspunkten zu (Molanwy-Magic) (Aufrunden!) Major Setback Der Magus entdeckt einen Fehler in seiner Theorie/Forschung und muss einige seiner letzten Erkenntisse verwerfen. Würfel einen Quality die, multipliziere das Ergebnis mit der Anzahl der gewürfelten Botches und zieh das Ergebnis von den bisherigen Erfahrungspunkten ab. Die erforschte Materie kann dadurch auch an bereits erreichten Levels/Skill-Werten verlieren. Das aktive Studium von mythischen Effekten ist für viele Molanwy-Magier von grösserer Bedeutung als Grundlagenforschung. Durch das Erforschen der arkanen Geheimnisse und dem Ausüben des Willens über die Natur lernt ein Molanwy-Magus nämlich ebenfalls viel über die Beschaffenheit der Magie und ihren Platz in der Welt. Während des regulären Studiums, vor allem wenn sich der Magus vollends auf die Forschung konzentriert, hat er eine nicht geringe Möglichkeit seine Grundlagen-Kenntnisse auszubauen. Dennoch ist dies ein langsamer Nebeneffekt und nicht mit eigentlicher Grundlagenforschung im Bereich der Molanwy Magie gleichzusetzen. Die häufigste Form von Grundlagenforschung der Molanwy Magie findet sich, neben dem Einbringen von Erfahrung (Experience Points), im Studium von Vis. Grundlagenforschung mit Vis *Molanwy Magic Score = Pawn Vis benötigt *Vis Source Quality: stress die + aura *Botch: Pawn Vis verwendet = Botch Dices für Twilight Roll Politik Da dieses Haus politisch äusserst aktiv ist, zählt es zu den einflußreichen und ambitionierten Häuser in Neu-Malatha. Im Unterschied zu ebenfalls aktiven Häusern wie dem Haus Baryl sind Molanwy-Mystiker auch in der mundänen Gesellschaft am intensivieren ihrer Kontakte. Gerade die unterschiedlichen Lehren im Haus Molanwy tragen zu einer sehr unterschiedlichen Verbreitung des Einflusses bei. Während Neo-Ritualisten die Nähe zu Fosz suchen, sind Defigatores stark in Tar-Malatha aktiv und Fluxtheoretiker halten wiederum intensive Kontakte zum Schwarzen Chaos aufrecht. Mysterien Obwohl das Haus Molanwy sicherlich eines der weltoffensten Häuser der Kol'abaha ist, hält es sich intern dennoch an die Tradition der Mysterien, wie sie in der Union weithin praktiziert werden. Daher existieren auch in diesem Haus etliche Subhäuser, Logen und Geheimbünde, die okkultes und wertvolles Wissen in ihren Reihen weitergeben. Anders als die meisten anderen Häuser allerdings, sind viele der Bünde sehr politisch und agieren auch immer wieder im Lichte der Öffentlichkeit. * Dunkle Loge des Gesichtslosen Mentalität Das Haus Molanwy ist in der Kol'abaha schnell gewachsen. Zwei Hauptgründe dürften dafür ausschlagendgebend gewesen sein. Erstens gilt das Magiesystem des Hauses als eines der flexibelsten und zweitens sind Molanwy-Magier diplomatische, aufgeschlossene und untriebige Zeitgesellen. Ihr Interesse gehört den vielen geheimnisvollen Ereignissen und Enigmen, die sich in der Welt ereignen. Höfische Intrigen ziehen sie genauso an wie verbotene Schatzkammern und arkane Bibliotheken anderer Konvente und Klöster. Man sagt dem Haus Molanwy nach, dass es meist dort zu finden ist, wo große Diebstähle und Übergriffe stattfinden. Ihre eigenen Labore und Bücherschränke sind jedenfalls von Jahr zu Jahr um etliche Besonderheiten reicher, von denen niemand sich so genau erinnern will, woher diese stammen. Neben ihren Intrigen und Streifzügen sind es aber oft auch Molanwy-Magier, die große Forschungsprojekte mittragen und die an den Bemühungen des Hauses Baryl, einheitliche Kol'abaha-Rituale zu verbreiten, regen Anteil genommen hat. Obwohl es ein sehr eigenständiges Haus ist, hält es aktiv die Kol'abaha als Union zusammen. Molanwy-Magier sind deshalb oft der Strömung der Unisten zugehört, denen eine geschlossene Kol'abaha vor allen anderen Zielen steht. Die Mentalitäten der drei großen Molanwy-Strömungen unterscheiden sich gravierend: Schule der Neo-Ritualisten Die Neo-Ritualisten sind an den horuanischen Wurzeln der Molanwy-Magie interessiert. Neo-Ritualisten zeichnen sich durch ihre teils hohen Spell Masteries aus, mit denen sie sich, nicht ohne gewissen Erfolg, den großen Meistern der Horuanischen Magie annähern wollen. Neo-Ritualisten sind meist auf einige wenige spontane Sprüche spezialisiert, die sie mit schier unglaublicher Handhabung und gewaltigen Effekten handhaben. Und genauso wie die Jünger Horuns sind auch sie oftmals exzentrische Einzelgänger. Moderne Schule der Defigatores Defigatores nutzen die Lehren der Neo-Ritualisten bei Spell Mastery, haben aber die Magie der Molanwy in eine gänzlich andere Richtung entwickelt. Defigatores studieren eifrig ganeonische Prinzipien der Ritualmagie und entwickeln hohe zeremonielle Rituale von epischen Ausmaßen. Die Defigatores sind es, die immer wieder die Nähe zu den Brüdern des Hauses Baryl suchen, um Kol'abaha-Ritualmagie in Einklang mit ihren hohen Zeremonien zu bringen. Defigatores agieren daher prinzipiell in Gelehrtenzirkeln, in denen sie gemeinsam reisen, forschen und zaubern. Bewegung der mythischen Seelenforscher Die Seelenforscher oder auch essenziellen Magietheoretiker genannt zählen zu den untriebigsten unter den Mystikern Molanwy's. Sie haben intensiven Kontakt zum Schwarzen Chaos aber auch Faeries und haben das Haus Molanwy um die Ars Animae Essentiae, die Kunst der magischen Bezauberung, bereichert. Seelenforscher sind im Haus Molanwy noch eher in der Unterzahl und werden oft schief angesehen, da Viele unter ihnen mit der Zeit das Gentle Gift, das das Haus Molanwy fast durchgehend auszeichnet, aufgeben oder sogar gegen ein Blatant Gift eintauschen. Ihre wegen ihrer Selbstbezauberung sehr auffällige magische Ausstrahlung ist typisch für sie. Essenzielle Magietheoretiker werden oft für Einzelgänger gehalten, halten aber untereinander meist losen Kontakt aufrecht. Category:Kay Eriya Category:Kolabaha